


(i've been waiting since birth to find) a love that would look and sound like a movie

by womanaction



Series: AA Missing Scenes & Episode Tags [1]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M, episode tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11409663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanaction/pseuds/womanaction
Summary: Friend/shippy episode tag to 3x7 "Studies in Modern Movement." Annie and Abed talk about the paintball kiss in their own way.





	(i've been waiting since birth to find) a love that would look and sound like a movie

Everybody else has finished helping and gone home. Troy is taking a shower. Abed and Annie are sitting in relatively comfortable silence. She’s integrating her meager DVD collection into his and Troy’s as he watches. It’s only a relatively comfortable silence for him because there’s something he wants to ask her, but he’s not sure how she’ll respond. She surprises him on a pretty regular basis.

In the end, it’s a little like when he invited her to move in. He just opens his mouth and the words tumble out, “I saw the Han Solo vest in your closet.”

In fact, he hadn’t just seen it – he’d taken it out of the box and put it in there. But he doesn’t share that irrelevant detail.

Her hand pauses before slipping _Just Like Heaven_ between _Jurassic Park_ and _Karate Kid, The._ “It was a keepsake, remember? And I can’t believe you only have one _Jurassic Park_.”

“The third one sucked. I have the second one, but it’s under L for _Lost World_ because they decided to put the subtitle before the title for some reason.” He may not be particularly adept at social cues, but he knows that Annie doesn’t really care that much about _Jurassic Park_ , even within the context of organizing movies.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot about that.” She adds _Kate & Leopold _after the _Karate Kid_ s. He’s opening his mouth to say something about the time travel in that movie, but then, to his surprise, Annie returns to the previous topic. “I always keep things that remind me of something special.”

He knows that. If he hadn’t predicted it was part of her character before, he would have known after helping to unpack her belongings. He thinks about the inside of her locker at school, too, decorated with pictures of their friends. He just hadn’t anticipated that the vest would represent something special enough to keep.

Abed isn’t sure what to say, so he remains silent as she slots in _Love Actually, Me and Orson Welles_ , and _Sweet Home Alabama._ Then an idea occurs to him. He crosses the room and positions himself next to her just as she’s putting the last DVD ( _Tangled_ ) away.

She stills, then turns to look at him. From a distance, the scene probably recalls the almost-kiss when he was Don Draper. His eyes flick to hers, large and blue, before he leans over and reaches next to her.

“What are we watching tonight?” Troy asks excitedly, bursting into the room.

Annie steps away from him and he holds up the DVD. “ _Empire Strikes Back_.”

“It really is the best one,” his best friend sighs.

They get caught up in a discussion about Boba Fett and Lando’s awesome cape, but he manages to catch Annie’s eye right before pressing play on the menu. She’s smiling, and he’s not sure, but he thinks that maybe she understands that this is his way of saying it was special to him, too.

She probably would have misinterpreted Plan A (kissing her again), anyway.


End file.
